¿Cuántas Generaciones Hay?
by KABY-AleciaMeropeRiddleGanger
Summary: La 1ra, 2da 3ra y 4ta generacion se presentan, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks. Fred y Sirius NO MUEREN y Frank y Alice NO SON TORTURADOS!
1. ¿Para que nos llamaran?

Charlus, Harry, Stella y Alex Potter estaban en el gran comedor, Charlus, el mayor de los 4 hermanos, cursaba 7mo año, los mellizos, Harry y Stella, estaban en 5to y Alex estudiaba 4to curso. Eran los hijos, sobrinos y ahijados de los famosos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, sus mejores amigos eran los Weasley, los Longbottom y sus "primos" los Black.

-¿Para que nos llamaran?- pregunto Stella a sus hermanos y amigos.

-Stella, si nosotros estamos en tu misma situación ¿Qué vamos a saber?- dijo Orión Black, su "primo" y el chico que no soportaba.

-¿Quién te pregunto a ti Black?- dijo- le estaba preguntando a Herms.

Los demás se mordían la lengua para no reír, era algo tan rutinario que ahora solo les daba a gracia, ante esto Stella y Orión les fulminaron con la mirada.

-Si las miradas mataran- decía Fred.

-¡Mis queridos estudiantes!- dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención de todos- se estarán preguntando porque los hemos llamado a todos en horas de clases- todos lo veían como diciendo ¿Nooo enseriooo?- Bueno, antes necesitaremos que algunas personas hagan acto de presencia para así poder comenzar- dicho esto aparecieron varias personas tras la puerta: James y Lily Potter, Sirius, Alissa y Andrómeda Black, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy Weasley, Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Xenophilius y Lyssander Lovegood, Lucius, Narcissa y Cassiopea Black, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Audrey Jones, también dos chicas que nadie conocía, una era rubia, oji-azul su belleza hipnotizaba, la otra era castaña y oji-verde, no tan linda como la otra pero era hermosa.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!- gritaron los hijos de cada matrimonio, los Lovegood, Black, Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y Longbottom fueron hasta donde estaban sus padres.

-Bueno, la razón por la cual todos están aquí, es porque veremos unos videos que sus padres y sus amigos grabaron en el pasado y también unos que son del futuro, mas específicamente de sus hijos y de sus nietos, ustedes a los del futuro les mandaran una presentación de los que nombrare luego- aclaro el profesor, con un movimiento de varita apareció sobre las puertas del gran comedor una pantalla gigante.

-¡Ooooh!- dijeron los sangre puras, los mestizos e hijos de muggles rodaron los ojos.

En la pantalla apareció un muchacho pelinegro, que podía pasarse por azul marino por lo brillante que era.


	2. 1ra Generación: Sirius Orión Black

_En la pantalla apareció un muchacho pelinegro, que podía pasarse por azul marino por lo brillante que era._

_-Hola Hogwarts del futuro- dijo- ante ustedes esta el maravilloso, único, perfecto, inteligente, sensacional…_

_-Ególatra, idiota sin cerebro, patán, mujeriego…-decía una voz en el fondo._

_-Lo que tú digas Spencer- dijo el muchacho- bueno mi nombre, al igual que yo es perfecto: Sirius Orión Black._

-Papi- dijo Andromeda.

-¿Si Andy?- pregunto Sirius.

-Estas viejo- fue la respuesta que dio la niña de 9 años.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en el gran comedor, Sirius rio con ternura, al igual que Alissa ante el comentario de su hija. Los hermanos mayores de la niña, al igual que todos los presentes se carcajeaban tanto que lagrimas le salían de los ojos.

_-Como iba diciendo, tengo 16 años, soy Gryffindor-_La casa aplaudió_- juego al Quidditch como cazador, las chicas de mi club de fans son las mejores, me dicen Canuto, mis mejores amigos son James, Remus y Petter los cuatro juntos somos los fantásticos Merodeadores de Hogwarts y yo soy el mas hermoso de los 4- dijo._

_-¡En tus sueños!- se escucho otra voz._

_-Estoy loco por una chica que no me para pero por nada del mundo, según ella primero muerta a salir conmigo, les prometo que en su época estaremos juntos y no resistirá a mis encantos de merodeador- tengo un hermano mayor que es parte del asqueroso nido de serpientes, se llama Regulus "Niñito de mama" Black-_Los Slytherin fruncieron el ceño ante la forma en la cual les habían llamado_- creo que eso es todo, bueno si no quedo claro cosa que dudo, pero una pelirroja mandona me esta mandando a aclarar, amo la bromas y bla, bla, bla…- dijo aburrido- ¿Contenta?, bien ahora si me voy, chicas no lloren porque me voy, sonrían porque me vieron- les guiño un ojo._

La pantalla se apago.

-Bueno Sirius, no has cambiado en tu actitud- dijo James.

-Pero tienes arrugas- dijo Stella.

-Muy graciosa Stell- dijo Sirius.

-¿Verdad? ¡Yo soy genial!- dijo la chica.


	3. 1ra Generación:James Charlus Potter

_En la pantalla apareció un chico pelinegro indomable, fornido y oji-avellana._

_-¡Hogwarts del futuro! ¡Deléitense con la presencia de James Charlus Potter ante ustedes!- dijo el chico- soy hermoso, divertido, optimista, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, cazador, jugador estrella, inteligente, único simplemente perfecto._

_-Idiota- se escucho una voz._

_-Enloqueces por mi pelirroja- dijo James._

_-En tu sueños Potter._

_-Siempre, porque eres lo que siempre sueños- sonrió._

_-Tonto- dijo._

_-Como habrán notado, estoy loco por la pelirroja aquí presente, pero ella no cae aun en mis encantos ¡Tranquilos mis futuros hijos/hijas! ¡Pronto caerá!- mostro una sonrisa arrogante._

-Papa- decían los Potter- tú no cambias.

-¿Para que? Soy perfecto- dijo James.

_-Soy parte de los merodeadores, me dicen Cornamenta, como todo digno merodeador adoro molestar a Quejicus con mis amigos y por supuesto tengo un club de fans, pero ellas no me importan como mi pelirroja- se oyó un bufido- tengo 16, soy Gryffindor y soy hijo único, mis materias favoritas son Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mis mejores amigos son: Sirius, Remus y Petter_

Ante la mención del último nombre los Potter, los Black y Remus fruncieron el ceño y apretaron los puños, se pusieron más rojos que el cabello de los Weasley

_-Mis padres son Charlus y Dorea Potter, la ultima anteriormente Black, bueno ya no se que mas agregar…_

_-No me sorprende- se escucho la misma voz._

_-Bueno…- se rasco la cabeza- quiero ser auror cuando salga, casarme con la pelirroja y tener MUCHOS hijos con ella- dijo- eso es todo de mi parte, adiós Hogwarts del futuro, les prometo que ella caerá en mis pies._

La pantalla se apago.

-¿Cuándo comemos?- preguntaron los Weasley, Sirius, Orión, Regulus, James, Charlus y Harry.

-4 presentaciones más y comeremos- dijo Dumbledore.

Los chicos veían la pantalla con la esperanza de que se encendiera rápido para así atragantarse de comida.

-Hombres- dijeron las chicas.

-¡Hey!- se quejaron estos.

En la pantalla apareció un chico castaño, oji-dorado con aspecto cansado.


	4. 1ra Generación: Remus John Lupin

_En la pantalla apareció un chico castaño, oji-dorado con aspecto cansado._

_-Hola Hogwarts del futuro- saludo con una sonrisa- yo soy Remus John Lupin, tengo 16, soy de Gryffindor, soy parte de los merodeadores, me dicen Lunático, soy hijo único, soy prefecto…_

_-Prefecto PERFECTO- se escucharon las voces de Sirius y James._

_-Como sea, no juego Quidditch, soy junto la pelirroja el mejor de la clase, aunque ella me gane solo por tres puntos, los merodeadores estamos intentando hacer un mapa en el cual logremos hacer un mapa que muestre todo Hogwarts y nos ayude en nuestras bromas._

_-¡REMUS!_

_-¿Crees que lo logremos hacer? Además, te aseguro que el mapa no estará con nosotros mas adelante, en caso de que lo logremos, se lo debemos haber dado a sus hijos, porque con mi condición espero no tener- dijo._

-¿Tu y tu discriminación hacia ti mismo nunca cambiara?- pregunto exhausta Tonks.

-Es la verdad- dijo Remus, los que conocían su condición lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_-¡LUNATICO! ¡DEJA YA DE DISCRIMINARTE!- se escucho muchas voces._

_-Bueno continuo, mis mejores amigos, como se deben imaginar, son: James, Sirius, Petter, la pelirroja y Spencer, mis materias favoritas son: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, no me gusta ni Historia ni Pociones, profesora McGonnagal, de verdad lamento que se tenga que enterar de esto y espero que no sigamos en Hogwarts para que no me quiten puntos-_el Remus del futuro se encogía de hombros y McGonnagal lo miraba interrogante_- yo soy el cerebro detrás de todas las bromas._

-¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN!- grito la profesora McGonnagal- ¿CÓMO ES QUE NUNCA TE ATRAPE PERO A TUS AMIGOS SI?

-Bue… Bue… Bueno… pro… pro… profesora…- trataba de decir,

-Nosotros le aclaramos profesora-dijeron James y Sirius- el planeaba todo y para que no sospecharan del nos confundía apenas sabia que alguien venia y así el escapaba y a nosotros nos atrapaban, pero nunca lo sacaríamos de los merodeadores ya que las mejores bromas son creaciones del.

_-Bueno, no quiero saber como reacciono la profesora, ya se acabo mi turno, adiós nos vemos en unos años- dicho esto la pantalla se apago._


	5. 1ra Generación: Petter Pettigrew

En la pantalla apareció un chico para nada atractivo, era bajo y gordo, su cabello era castaño claro, quebradizo tenía aspecto de ser como paja, sus ojos se veían llorosos. Ante su presencia en la pantalla, los Potter, los Longbottom, los Black y Remus lo veían asqueados.

_-Ho… hola… yo…yo soy…- trataba de decir._

_-Vamos Pet, no te pongas nervioso la cosa muggle esa no te va a comer- reconocieron la voz de Sirius._

_-Es una videocámara Black._

_-Bueno Spencer yo no tengo, para mi tristeza un padre muggle a tu diferencia._

_-Dejen seguir a Petter- se escucho una voz que no se había odio anteriormente._

_-Bueno, soy Petter…_

_-Petronilo- se escucho a los merodeadores y todos los que estaban en la grabación se empezaron a carcajear, a la vez que Petter se ponía rojo._

Las risas en el comedor eran únicas sin duda alguna, aun mejores que las que hubo cuando Sirius Joven se presento.

-S…s…jajjajaja…se….jajaajajja…me…había…jajajaj…olvidado….jajjaja…que se llamaba Petronilo…jajajja- decía James con dificultad.

_-Jajaja- dijo con sarcasmo solo haciendo que las risas tanto en el video como en el comedor- bueno si me llamo Petter Petronilo Pettigrew y soy el ultimo miembro de los merodeadores, me dicen Colagusano, como se imaginan mis mejores amigos son: Remus, Sirius y James, no tengo ni he tenido novia a diferencia de mis amigos, las chicas de aquí no me llaman la atención, tengo 16, soy Gryffindor..._

-Sigo sin entender como quedo en Gryffindor- dijeron al unísono Charlus y Stella.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijeron todos los presentes.

_-No me gusta ninguna materia porque en todas me va normal, las que odio son: Historia, Pociones , Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía, Aritmancia…_

_-Petronilo, mi querido amigo- decía James- tu odias todas y cada unas de las materias sáltate este paso o no terminaremos nunca._

_ -Bueno, no juego Quidditch, no soy prefecto, tengo un club de fans pero no tengo tantas admiradoras como Sirius, James y Remus, mis amigas son la pelirroja, Spencer y Alice, soy hijo único…_

-Menos mal- dijo Harry.

-¿Se imaginan una hermana de la rata?- pregunto Alex, todos se estremecieron ante la idea.

_-Eso es todo de mi parte- dijo y se apago la pantalla._

-Dos presentaciones más y comemos señores- dijo Dumbledore antes de que todos preguntaran.


	6. 1ra Generación: Severus Tobías Snape

Un chico de ojos tan negros como el lago, pelo grasiento de un color tan oscuro como el de sus ojos, nariz ganchuda y su cara era muy seria.

-¡Quejicus!- dijeron los merodeadores.

_-Yo soy Severus Tobías Snape, tengo 16 años y soy Slytherin, mi mejor materia es: Pociones, según el profesor Slughorn soy el mejor en pociones y luego viene mi mejor amiga: Lily Evans, soy mestizo, odio el Quidditch, me encanta leer, quiero ser profesor cuando salga de Hogwarts…_

-Para nuestra tristeza logro su sueño- dijo Deneb.

-15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw- dijo Snape- ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo?- nadie dijo nada- así esta mejor.

_-Lo que adoro hacer es practicar pociones, las materias que odio son Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_-¡Buuh!- se oyó en el vídeo._

_-La que a todos nos gusta tu las odias, no me sorprende Quejicus- dijo Sirius._

_-Como sea, los que me caen pésimo son, por supuesto, los merodeadores y mis amigos son: Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa y Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange…_

_-Los futuros mortífagos de la generación- dijo una nueva voz._

_-No hables Longbottom, al menos a mi se me da pociones y no me embarro la ropa con ellas._

_-Al menos a mi se me da Herbología._

_-Al menos a mi se me da transformaciones._

_-Al menos yo tengo novia- dijo._

_-¡Uhh!- se escucho._

_-¡Te callaron Quejicus!- gritaron dos voces._

_-Como sea, otros que me caen mal son: Longbottom, Spencer, Weasley, los Prewett…_

_-Todas las buenas personas que podrán conocer- dijo Longbottom._

_-Bueno, creo que eso es todo de mí- dijo._

_-¡Al fin!- dijeron James y Sirius y la pantalla se apago._

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi yo del pasado- ambos recibieron un golpe de parte de Lily, Snape le sonrió agradecido, dejando a todos en shock ¿Snape sonriendo? ¿Qué clase de loco mundo era ese?

-¿Snape sonríe?- preguntaron, Fred, George y Charlus, los tres recibieron golpes de sus respectivas madres.

-Mejor me callo- dijeron los demás Potter y Weasley, causando las risas de todos, menos, claro, sus madres y Snape.


	7. 1ra Generación: Lilian Isabel Evans

En la pantalla apareció una chica hermosa, delgada, buena estatura, sonrisa cálida, pelirroja y oji-verde.

_-Hola, soy Lilian Isabel Evans tengo 16 años, soy Gryffindor y soy sangre sucia…_

Los Slytherin fruncieron el ceño, a su vez los hijos y amigos de la pelirroja los miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Una sola palabra y conocerán la furia Potter-dijo Stella.

-Y Black- dijo Orión.

-Lovegood- dijo Deneb.

-Y Longbottom- dijo Neville.

-Y no se olviden de la Lupin- dijo Remus.

-No hace falta que hagan eso chicos, no me importa un comino lo que piensen de mi origen- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Con razón me dicen que me parezco mucho a ti a tu edad mami- dijo Stella,

-Claro princesa, tu y tu madre siempre han sido hermosas- dijo James.

_-No me importa, mis mejores amigos son: Severus Snape, Alissa Spencer, Alice Sims, Lyss Miller, Frank, Remus y Petter._

_-¿Y nosotros?- preguntaron ofendidos Jame y Sirius_

_-Si no fueran unos idiotas engreídos tal vez._

_Los chicos hicieron un puchero._

-Eras cruel Lily- dijo Sirius.

-Y tu un idiota Siri- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Todos rieron.

_-Mis materias favoritas son: Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, las que odio son: Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, es una materia algo insultante para los Muggles, cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser medimaga, si tengo un hijo le pondría Harry o Alex y si tengo una hija Isabella o Stella- dijo, sus hijos sonrieron._

-¡Oye! ¡No dijiste Charlus!- se quejo su primogénito.

-Porque era el nombre de tu padre y abuelo, no lo dije para que James no me callera por enésima vez con lo mismo.

-Eras cruel pelirroja- dijo James, Lily le sonrió y le beso en los labios.

-Ya tengo suficientes hermanos- dijo Alex, sus padres se separaron sonrojados.

_-No me gusta el Quidditch, soy la mejor de mi clase y luego viene Remus, aunque según el solo son tres puntos pero igual voy de primera jejeje- dijo- mmm… otra cosa que no me gusta es que el único tema que oigo en la sala es Quidditch esto, Quidditch aquello… pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Creo que eso es todo y no, Potter, no seré tu novia- dijo._

_-Caerás a mis pies Lily._

_-Evans para ti y jamás lo hare- dijo, dicho esto la pantalla se apago._

-Te lo dijo- dijeron Remus y Sirius al unísono.

-Si me lo dijo ¿Y que?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡FURIA PELIRROJA! ¡SALVECE QUIEN PUEDA!- gritaron Harry, Alex y Charlus.

-¡EXAGERADOS!- grito Stella.

-¡FURIA DOBLE!

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Dumbledore e inmediatamente se hizo silencio- ahora comeremos y luego veremos varios videos más.

-¡AL ATAQUE!- gritaron los hombres, las mujeres rodaron los ojos.


	8. 1ra Generación: Frank Ignacio Longbottom

Un chico pelinegro y oji-marrón, era muy guapo y tenía una linda sonrisa, se veía que era un chico de buen corazón.

_-Yo soy Frank Ignacio Longbottom, tengo 16 años y soy Gryffindor, soy hijo de Neville y Augusta Longbottom, Mis materias favoritas son: Herbología, encantamientos y astronomía, odio pociones e historia, tengo la novia mas hermosa del universo, es simpática, divertida, esta llena de alegría, siempre me hace reír y me ayuda cada vez que algo me cae encima en pociones, cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser auror, casarme con la chica que amo y tener hijos, mis mejores amigos son: Fabián y Gideon Prewett, Lily Evans, Alissa Spencer Lyssander Miller, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew y Xenophilius Lovegood._

-Papi- dijo Alice- no has cambiado en nada, solo que ahora tienes mas arrugas- dijo con una sonrisa la niña de 12 años.

-Gracias princesa- sonrió.

_-No juego Quidditch, mas si me gusta verlos, amo coleccionar los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, mi dulce favorito son las varitas de regaliz y el que menos me gusta las grageas de colores, siempre me tocan las peores._

-Nunca olvidare la vez que te salió baba de dragón- dijo Sirius riéndose como maniático.

-¿Eso te paso papa?- pregunto Neville.

-Así es hijo, fue asqueroso de allí mi desprecio a esos dulces.

_-Hmmm, bueno a ver que más, tengo una lechuza que se llama Abbie, mi primera muestra de magia fue salvarme de ahogarme ya que mi tío Algie, gracias a su obsesión por sacar la magia lo antes posible, me arrojo a un poso que esta detrás de la casa de mis padres, cuando yo aun no sabia nadar, bueno eso es todo de mi._

-Papa, definitivamente los Longbottom tenemos que cuidarnos del tío Algie- dijeron Neville y Alice.

-No lo duden niños, no lo duden- dijo Frank.


	9. 1ra Generación: Alice Marie Sims

En el gran comedor los adolescentes y Sirius, comían los postres que tenían escondidos en los bolsillos, sus madres y Andromeda los miraban con el ceño fruncido, la última miraba a su primo.

-Dame- les dijeron Stella, Luna, Samira, Ginny, Aquila, Cassiopea, Alice, Andromeda y Tonks, a lo que ellos respondieron con un simple.

-No.

-¡Mama!- dijeron las chicas.

-¡CHARLUS REMUS, HARRY JAMES Y ALEX REMUS POTTER EVANS!/ ¡DENEB XENOPHILIUS LOVEGOOD MILLER!/ ¡WILLIAM ARTHUR, CHARLES DAMIEN, PERCY SEPTIMUS, FRED FABIAN, GEORGE GIDEON Y RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY PREWETT!/ ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK!/ ¡NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM SIMS!/ ¡ORIÓN ISAAC Y REGULUS JAMES BLACK SPENCER!/ ¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK BLACK!- gritaron las madres de los chicos y Andromeda.

-Pero, ¿Por qué ellas no agarraron?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Les dan o será un mes sin escoba, ni partidos de Quidditch, ni varita y ordenaran la biblioteca de Hogwarts- dijeron.

-Y en su caso- agregaron Alissa y Andromeda a los hermanos Black y a Sirius- Un mes sin moto voladora.

-¡¿QUÉ?- dijeron- ¡PAPA!/ ¡REMUS!- dijeron y los nombrados se hicieron como si no escucharan.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo, en la pantalla apareció una chica rubia y oji-azul, su cara era redonda y su sonrisa era genuina.

_-Hola, yo soy Alice Marie Sims tengo 16 años y soy de Gryffindor, tenia un hermano mayor por 3 años, murió porque vio un Grimm, mis materias favoritas son: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia, Estudios Muggle me parece interesante, pero, como dice Lily: "Es algo insultante" aunque, como ya dije, es interesante._

**/N/A: Lice es Alice Longbottom y Alice es Alice Sims)**

Lice iba a decir algo, pero su madre le interrumpió:

-Ni se te ocurra decir que estoy vieja Alice Augusta Longbottom- dijo y la niña cerró la boca inmediatamente.

_-Las 3 materias que no me gustan son: Pociones, Historia y Transformaciones, la ultima nunca se me a dado, mis mejores amigos son: Lily, Ali, Lyss, los gemelos Prewett, Remus, Petter, James y Sirius, y tengo un novio que adoro con locura, se llama: Frank Longbottom, lo que mas me gusta del es que me hace reír, es muy dulce y sensible, listo y divertido… en resumen todo lo que una chica desea- guiño un ojo- no me gusta mucho el Quidditch, soy sangre pura, pero me vale serlo o no… creo que eso es todo, Chau- dicho esto desapareció._

Los chicos luego de la presentación les dieron a regañadientes algo de postre a sus hermanas, en la pantalla apareció una chica castaña y oji-verde.


	10. 1ra Generación: Alissa Isabel Spencer

En la pantalla apareció una chica castaña y oji-verde.

_-¡Vamos Spencer di que si!- dijo entrando en escena Sirius._

_-¡Por milésima vez! ¡QUE NO BLACK!_

_-¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué?- dijo desesperado._

_-¡POR QUE ERES UN EGOCENTRICO Y MUJERIEGO!- grito la chica exasperada._

_-¡Si te vuelves mi novia te hare ver que puedo pensar en algo mas que en mi!- dijo._

_-¡QUE NO!- Sirius hizo un puchero- ¡Ahora sal que es mi turno!_

_Sirius salió refunfuñando dejando ver mejor a la chica que era muy linda._

_-Hello Hogwarts del futuro, yo soy Alissa Isabel Spencer, tengo 16 soy Ravenclaw, soy mestiza, mi madre es bruja, mi padre es muggle, me gusta el Quidditch, no lo juego, solo en familia, tengo 3 hermanos, todos son mayores y son muggles, tienen 21, 22 y 31, cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, mis mejores amigos son: Lily, Alice, Lyss, Frank, Remus, Petter, Xeno, los gemelos Prewett y Severus, Nunca, oigan bien, NUNCA será la novia de el idiota de Black._

-Te equivocaste Ali- dijeron los amigos de esta y Sirius y ella se besaron.

-¡NO QUIERO UN HERMANITO!- grito Andy haciendo que sus padres se separaran bruscamente.

-Estamos de acuerdo con Andy, suficientes Black hay- dijeron Regulus y Orión.

_-Las materias que me gustas son: DCAO, CCM, Pociones, Astronomía, Aritmancia y las que no me gusta pero nadita son: Historia, Transformaciones, EM, Adivinación… y Ya, soy la tercera de mi curso, después de Remus, me gusta leer, cantar, bailar, insultar a Black y a Potter, no soy prefecta porque el puesto lo gano mi Best Friend Forever y tocaya, bien merecido por supuesto, Lilian Isabel Evans… hmm, a ver, tengo 3 lechuzas y un gato, me gusta ser la mas pequeñas de mis hermanos y también la única princesa… mis hermanos son muy celosos, cosa que ODIO CON TODO MI SER, si me molestas conocerás lo que Remus llama "Furia Castaña", ya que a Lil le decimos "Furia Pelirroja", cosa que no es nada cute…_

_-Lo certifico- se escucho la voz de los merodeadores._

_-Como sea, me gusta la música muggle, aunque no oigo mucha y ya ahora si termine._

_-¡Por favor!- se escucho._

_-¡QUE NO BLACK!- grito y la pantalla se apago._

-Mami- dijo Andy

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- pregunto Alissa.

-¡Soy una mini tu!- dijo contenta y se puso a saltar y aplaudir sobre la mesa, que gracias a Merlín estaba vacía porque si no el reguero habría sido HORRIBLE.

-+ANDROMEDA ALISSA Black SPENCER!- grito Ali- ¡BAJATE DE LA MESA AHORA MISMO!

-¡FURIA CASTAÑA!- gritaron Harry, Regulus, Sirius, James y Remus.


End file.
